Ba Vi
Location Ba Vi is the district lying in the northwest bottom of Ha Noi, containing a majority part of Ba Vi mountain running through the southern of district. It borders Son Tay town to the east, Thach That to the southeast. It also borders Luong Son district (southeast district) and Ky Son of Hoa Binh(southwest district). To the north, the district bounded Viet Tri City, Phu Tho, with the boundary of the Red River (Thao River) located in the north. Bordering the west of the district is the Lam Thao, Tam Nong, Thanh Thuy district of Phu Tho. Besides, Ba Vi bounded Vinh Tuong district, Vinh Phuc province to the northeast, with the boundary of the Red River. Characteristics Ba Vi has an area of 428.0 km², the largest district of Hanoi, which includes two large lakes: Suoi Hai Lake and Dong Mo Lake (at Dong Mo tourist area); both are artificial lakes being located in the watershed of Tich river, which flows through Son Tay town and some western districts of Hanoi, then pour water into the Day river. Notably Ba Vi National Park is an important destination in the district. At the boundaries of the district and Phu Tho province, there are two junctions: Trung Ha junction between the Da River and Red River (in Phong Van) and the Bach Hac junction between the Red River and Lo River (Tan Hong and Phu Cuong communes, opposite to Viet Tri city). History Ba Vi District was established in July 26, 1968 on a consolidated basis of the old districts Bat Bat, Tung Thien, Quang Oai Ha Tay province. During the period 1975-1978, Ba Vi district belonged to Ha Son Binh province and from 1978 to 1991, it belonged to Ha Noi city. In 1982, 7 communes: Co Dong, Duong Lam, Kim Son, Son Dong, Thanh My, Trung Son Tram, Xuan Son were managed by Son Tay town and 2 communes: Tich Giang, Trach My Loc were managed by Phuc Tho district. In 1987, Quang Oai town was established and belonged to Ha Tay from 1991 to 2008. In 1994, the town of Quang Oai and Tay Dang commune were consolidated to form Tay Dang town. From August 1, 2008, Ba Vi became a district of Hanoi again. At the same time, Tan Duc moved to the management of Viet Tri city, Phu Tho province. Activities Photography, Camping, Eating, local Shrine, amusement park Special event in year Dao people’s dancing festival: 15/11 - 25/12 in lunar calendar Muong people’s Tet holiday: start in 27/12 in lunar calendar Khe Thuong village festival: start in 30/12 in lunar calendar Tan Vien Son Thanh festival: 14/1 Specialties Milk & Yogurts Milk cake Rice cake wrapped in banana leaves Ba Vi snacks Tour Du lich khat vong Viet (link) Attraction & activities * Visit Thuong local shrine and Mau local shrine * Visit Vong Canh mountain * Explore Ba Vi national park How to go The bus will depart from Ha Noi and arrive at Ba Vi.u. Estimate cost The trip is organized by Du lich khat vong Viet with the cost of 20 USD. Dulichbavi.com.vn '''(link) '''Attraction & activities * Explore Ba Vi National park. * Team building game * Camp fire How to go The bus will depart from Ha Noi and arrive at Ba Vi. Estimate cost The trip is organized by Dulichbavi.com.vn''' with the cost of 44 USD. '''Picture ancient temple.jpg|ancient temple cactus greenhouse.jpg|cactus greenhouse đền thượng.jpg|Thuong local shrine national park.JPG|Ba Vi national park núi Vong Canh.JPG|Vong Canh mountain